lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Oakheart
' House Oakheart' is a medium sized Gothic House that resides inside the Kingdom of Lucerne within the town of Tree Hill. House Oakheart was a vassal house of House Tyrell during the ancient days of House Tyrell's domination of Forks, and since these days they have remained their loyal servent. House Oakheart is the Lord of the province of Eastern Tree Hill and from here they make their main holding in Oakheart Den of which is a large castle located along the river. House Oakheart's motto is "Out roots go deep" of which means that they will always dig in and fight to the end wherever they may be which is something was proven when they lost a large part of their force attempting to hold the gate of Tree Hill while everyone else fled. House Oakheart first appeared on the notice of the people of the valley of Lucerne when they became another of the vassals of House Tyrell the dominent house of the valley of Lucerne. They would fight valiently during the Driving Tide and following this conflict they would remain the follower of House Tyrell but became a sworn house after House Tyrell became a vassal thus pushing everyone down a notch. House Oakheart fought alongside House Tyrell when they destroyed House Targaryan during the violent week, and this would force them to from that day on be the loyal servent of House Tyrell. House Oakheart would suffer incredible casualties to its forces, and its family during the Fall of Tree Hill, and they would be greatly scarred coming out of its revival. House Oakheart would once again reach the point of notice when during the Invasion of Westbridge House Oakheart would be responsible for assisting their master in House Tyrell in infiltrating the city and the eventual victory. Following the victory in Westbridge the leadership of House Oakheart would gain power after Lucas Oakheart married the remaining member of House Goodbrooke and founded House Oakheart of the Riverlands, and took control of the old House Goodbrooke lands. History Early History Noteable Members Family Members * † Karlis Oakheart. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill ** † Orlia Oakheart. Murdered by Rachel Woood ** † Karlis Oakheart III. Murdered by Orlia Oakheart **Anakin Oakheart *** † Nesme Oakheart. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill ****Lucas Oakheart *****Padme Oakheart ******Anakin Oakheart II. ****** † Hanzal Oakheart. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill ****Leah Oakheart **** † Frasier Oakheart. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill **** † Thomas Oakheart. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill ** † Hansal Oakheart. Died during the Battle of Lyons *** † Ophelia Oakheart. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill ****Han Oakheart ***** † Janelle Oakheart. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill ******Jaina Oakheart ******Jacen Oakheart ****** † Neon Oakheart. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill **** † Jada Oakheart. Killed during the Dolburger Conflict ****Lauren Oakheart *****Jared Faust II. ******Jared Faust III. ******Vander Faust II. ******Ullia Faust ******Taylor Faust ** † Sarah Oakheart. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill *** † Vander Oakheart. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill ****Rasmen Oakheart *****Heather Oakheart ******Crasten Oakheart ******Hargen Oakheart ******Myriam Oakheart ******Richard Oakheart * † Eggard Oakheart. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill **Andrea Davion (Andrea Oakheart) ***Devon Davion ****Hennig Davion **** † Deert Davion. Died during the Fall of Tree HIll ****Lucie Davion ****Rachael Davion **** † Martin Davion. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill Other Noteables Banner Houses Cadet Branches House Oakheart of the Riverlands Main Article : House Oakheart of the Riverlands ' House Oakheart' of the Riverlands is a Brannish/Gothic house that is a powerful branch of House Oakheart that was created following the marriage of Lucas Oakheart to Padme Oakheart. Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Tree Hill Category:Goth House in Lucerne Category:Goths Category:Sworn House of House Tyrell